The present invention relates to a tool older for holding tools, and more particularly to such a tool holder that can be conveniently carried by hand or hung on the wall to hold storage tools in good order, enabling storage tools to be shown out.
A variety of tool boxes and tool holders have been disclosed for keeping tools and tool accessories, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a tool box specifically designed for keeping combination wrenches. This structure of tool box comprises two cover shells hinged together, each cover shell is mounted with a flat tool mount, which comprises a plurality of ribs of different lengths arranged in parallel and defining a plurality of tool receiving grooves for holding combination wrenches. When storing a combination wrench, the handle of the combination wrench is press fitted into one tool receiving groove. Because storage combination wrenches are retained to the respective tool receiving grooves by friction force, they tend to be forced out of the respective tool receiving grooves when the tool box is vibrated. Furthermore, this structure of tool box is not suitable for hanging on the wall to let storage combination wrenches be shown out.
A tool holder according to the present invention comprises a loop-like handle at one end of a flat base thereof for carrying by hand or hanging on the wall. The flat base comprises parallel ribs of different lengths raised from its one side and defining a plurality of tool receiving grooves, a plurality of retainer blocks respectively raised from the flat base adjacent to one end of each tool receiving groove and a Plurality of springy retainer rods suspended in respective side notches at the ribs at two opposite sides of each tool receiving groove remote from the retainer blocks for holding down storage combination wrenches in the tool receiving grooves. By means the loop-like handle, the tool holder can be hung on the wall to let storage combination wrenches be shown out.